Because I'm proud
by Vampirou
Summary: UA sur le thème "gaypride" Sterek, pas de warning.


**Hello les loupiots !**

**Me revoila ^^". Pour la petite histoire je vous ai un peu abandonné parce que j'ai un boulot à plein temps depuis cet été, j'ai ma fille et je viens d'avoir un petit garçon, donc mes journées sont bien remplie. Et on rajoute à ça un petit syndrome de page blanche et un ordi qui lâche et c'est vite compliqué, m'enfin je suis de retour ... avouez vous l'avez pensé XD**

**Pairing : Sterek**

**Rating : K**

**PAS DE WARNING ! C'est un truc chou !**

**Musique : Lude " It's all right "**

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Il saute, danse et se frotte aux autres corps autour de lui. La musique crie dans leurs oreilles, aujourd'hui, on ne compte pas les décibels. Aujourd'hui, on en prend plein les oreilles et pleins les yeux. Les couleurs explosent de tous les côtés. Les strass, les paillettes et le cuir se mélangent et défilent tous ensemble.  
Le jeune homme est fier et grisé. Il se vide une bouteille d'eau sur la tête pour se rafraîchir. La flotte coule sur son torse dénudé, glisse sur le tatouage dans son dos et fonce le restant de poudre colorée qui a collé à sa peau. La joie inonde son visage et son sourire attire les regards. Derek se sent libre et fier. La place sur laquelle le cortège s'est arrêté est devenue une gigantesque piste de danse.

Les rainbows flag volent au vent. Les bras en l'air, Stiles hisse le sien au-dessus de sa tête et hurle sa joie. Au-delà de la manifestation, c'est une célébration, une invitation à la tolérance, une fête pour s'exprimer " je suis là, je suis gay et je suis heureux " chante le corps de Stiles parmi la foule. Le décor coloré éclabousse la ville si grise et morne, leurs sourires éblouissent les spectateurs. Les gens s'embrassent, s'aiment peu importe leur sexualité, peu importe leur couleur. Un baiser passe de bouche en bouche et arrive à Stiles par le biais d'une jeune fille aux cheveux rose. Il l'accepte avec légèreté et s'apprête à le transmettre à la personne suivante, il se retourne, tapote le bras musclé et apprécie le contact de cette peau chaude sous ses doigts. Ce garçon est magnifique.

Le grand brun lui fait fasse, les yeux couleurs whisky brillent sous le soleil, Stiles se hisse sur la pointe des pieds et pose délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Derek. Juste deux bouches qui se touchent, un contact minime, mais qui partager par toute une foule signifie beaucoup. Un contact impersonnel et rapide, mais qui chamboule. Ils se séparent avec un sourire, un éclat dans leurs regards et déjà Derek transmet le baiser au garçon sur sa droite. En se retournant Derek voit le jeune homme à la peau nacrée s'éloigner en sautillant, son drapeau bougeant avec lui. Le brun couvert de couleur séchée, mu par un instinct primaire décide de le suivre, de le pister, de découvrir où il va.

Stiles traverse la foule épaisse, on le touche, l'effleure et le caresse pendant son trajet, il aime cette énergie qui se dégage de tous ces gens. Le sentiment d'appartenir à un groupe de personnes similaire à lui, un groupe unis pour la même cause, pour la même fierté de se revendiquer différent, mais semblable à tous. Il s'arrête ferme les yeux et saute en rythme avec les gens autour de lui lorsque que le DJ augmente le son. Derek suit la sueur qui coule entre les omoplates du garçon à la peau d'albâtre, l'envie d'y glisser sa langue court-circuitant son cerveau déjà mis à mal par le soleil, l'ambiance et la musique. Doucement, il passe la main sur le flanc du garçon, qui au lieu de sursauter, se fond dans ce toucher. La peau est brûlante et humide, douce et délicate. Derek ne peut s'empêcher de s'avancer, de se coller, son nez glisse derrière cette oreille rougie par le soleil, il renifle. L'odeur salée ne fait qu'accroître son besoin de promiscuité avec ce garçon rempli de joie. Stiles se retourne et se fige, il fixe le brun aux yeux pers. C'est l'explosion autour d'eux et en même temps le silence, ils se captent, s'apprivoisent et se touchent. Stiles glisse ses mains le long des avant-bras musclés, il caresse et découvre cette peau chaude et mordorée. Derek ressert sa poigne imperceptiblement sur la hanche du garçon pâle. Le contrsate entre eux ne les rend que plus beaux dans cette foule colorée. Leurs yeux ne se quittent jamais, ils s'apprennent et se respirent. Le monde dansant autour n'existe plus, le temps est suspendu. Ils se rapprochent, se retrouvent. Stiles effleure le visage marqué d'une barbe de trois jours, le picotement lui donne la chair de poule, ses poils se hérissent. Sous la pulpe de ses doigts, Derek sent la peau devenir moins lisse et la caresse, il veut la découvrir encore plus, il veut l'embrasser, la goûter, la chérir. Stiles passe délicatement son pouce sur les lèvres qu'il a déjà embrassé et il s'embrase. Stiles se hisse, s'arrête, inspire le souffle du brun, cherche dans son regard. Derek attrape la nuque moucheté de grain de beauté et attire cet homme qui l'enflamme pour le dévorer, le butiner, l'aimer. Tous les sons explosent autour d'eux, le temps reprend son court, le monde tourne autour d'eux.

Les gens dansent, crient, chantent, s'aiment. Ils vivent l'amour, la vie, la tolérance, l'espoir, la fierté. Et eux se rencontrent pour l'éternité.

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Et voilà !**  
**Alors Félie t'as vu ils sont vivants, VIVANTS, Mouhahahahah ! *s'étouffe***

**Bref, j'espère que ce petit texte vous aura plut ^^**

**Bisous à la prochaine ! **


End file.
